Steven and the Kids Next Door
Steven and the Kids Next Door (a.k.a Steven and the KND) is a half-hour TV special featuring a crossover between Steven Universe and Codename: Kids Next Door animated by Rebecca Sugar and Tom Warburton. Summary Steven realizes that before he became a Crystal Gem, he was an operative of the Kids Next Door, known as "Numbuh 48". The Crystal Gems and the Kids Next Door now have to work together to defeat Jasper, Father, and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane from taking over the Earth. Plot Characters * Steven Quartz Universe (voiced by Zach Callison) – The main character, the youngest gem member who's 11 years old (pilot), 12 (season 1) and 13 (season 1.2) of the Crystal Gems, and the only male on the team; his gem stone is a rose quartz that he inherited from his mother, Rose Quartz. His gem, embedded in his belly button, summons a shield which may also act as a projectile. * Garnet (voiced by Estelle) – A physically imposing, disciplined warrior, Garnet is the de facto leader of the group (in Rose's absence); her gemstone is a red garnet which is embedded into each of her hands. She is twice the height of Amethyst, and has dark, reddish-hued skin and a large black afro. * Amethyst (voiced by Michaela Dietz) – The impulsive and passionate "wild child" of the Gems; her gem stone is an amethyst which is embedded over her chest. She has violet-colored skin and pale purple, almost white hair to her ankles and she appears to have a slight cleft in her lip which makes her appear more catlike. Activating her gemstone summons a studded energy whip. Amethyst is very joyous and carefree, and despite being a magical entity who does not need to eat or sleep, she does so because she enjoys it. She loves to roughhouse with Steven and trade jokes. While the other two tend to support Steven in words, Amethyst often takes concrete action that ensures Steven's involvement. * Pearl (voiced by Deedee Magno Hall) – A precise and intellectual strategist, Pearl is the mental powerhouse of the Gems; her gemstone is a pearl which is embedded in her forehead. Activating her gemstone summons a teal-colored long-handled Glaive. She has pale skin and wears a blue and green tutu in keeping with her dainty, ballerina-like physique. * Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - A bald English-American boy who is rarely seen without his trademark sunglasses and does not put complete trust in anyone but his teammates. He wears a red long sleeve shirt, gray shorts, and brown boots with rocket jets. Nigel is a workaholic who consistently puts business before himself. In the movie "Operation Z.E.R.O.", he mentions that Numbuh 2 is his best friend. Throughout the series, his girlfriend is Lizzie Devine, but their relationship came to an end in the final season when she explained that she was tired of him repeatedly putting KND priorities over her.8 He is the only operative on his team to be an only child, though he shares a sibling-like relationship with his cousin Numbuh 10. He is the first KND operative to be selected for Galactic Kids Next Door from planet Earth. His last name, Uno, is Italian and Spanish for "one". In one episode, it's mentioned that he and his parents are originally from England, but they moved to the United States when Numbuh 1 was only three years old, and he claims to have no real memory of actually living in England. * Numbuh 2/Hoagie P. Gilligan (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - An inventor and pilot with a passion for flight, rarely seen without an old fashioned brown aviator hat with the number 2 on it. Numbuh 2 builds all the technology used by his sector. He is an overweight German-American boy with light brown hair who wears a light blue collared shirt, brown pants, and black sneakers. In "Operation: F.I.S.H.Y.", he says he is Numbuh 4's "bestest best friend". Hoagie often enjoys cracking puns, though he is the only one who finds them funny. His interests besides flight include Yipper trading cards and being a film-noir detective. * Numbuh 3/Kuki (Beetles) Sanban (voiced by Lauren Tom) - A bubbly Japanese-American girl whose love for every creature often interferes with her responsibilities. Kuki has black hair and wears an oversized green sweater whose sleeves cover her hands, black leggings, and black sneakers. She is a fan of Rainbow Monkeys, a stuffed monkey toy series, and irrationally defends her love for them, occasionally allowing her aggressive side to show. In contrast with her innocent, gentle, and happy-go-lucky personality, she is the pilot of a giant robotic rabbit named H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. (Hare Inspired Piston Powered Ingenious Exoskeleton Hops Over Parents), which is thoroughly armed with missiles; however, the robot is destroyed in every episode it appears in, with Numbuh 3 parachuting out afterwards. She has been shown on numerous occasions to scare her teammates with her fierce anger. She is shown to have a crush on Numbuh 4, most evident in "Operation: N.A.U.G.H.T.Y." where she claims to have got the best gift for him and later when she was possessed by the powers of Santa's sleigh, and turned into a greedy creature, she was brought back to normal when Numbuh 4 gave her a Christmas gift (french fries). Unlike the others, the two often call each other by their real names instead of their codenames. She also made a cameo in Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure where it is revealed that after Grim was fired from being the Grim Reaper, she was his replacement. Her last name "Sanban" is Japanese for "number three". * Numbuh 4/Wallabee "Wally" Beetles A short Australian-American boy with a blond bowl haircut known for acting impulsively. Wally wears an orange hooded sweatshirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He is the most capable one of the team when it comes to physical fighting; however, his general lack of intelligence often leads to him being easily fooled and selected for dangerous missions. Numbuh 4 is shown to receive poor grades in school and is often depicted as dim-witted. However, he displayed intelligence in "Operation: S.A.T.U.R.N." where he points out to Numbuh 3 that she cannot follow the Rainbow Monkey scent because there is no air in space for scents to travel on and in "Operation: P.O.O.L." he was able to tell his teammates from their Negative counterparts and later defeated his own counterpart Negative Numbuh 4 by making him scared when he told him "Well if you're my opposite, then that makes you a coward." He is shown to sometimes bully kids in school and give them wedgies, but it is implied that he was also bullied by teenagers. In "Operation: B.R.I.E.F.", he says that Numbuh 1 is his best friend. He has an infant brother named Joey Beatles who appears throughout the series. He also has a crush on his teammate, Numbuh 3 (which he often denies). He often makes compromises to please her and does things he does not want to do, such as dressing up as her plush toy and singing on stage with Kuki. He came close to confessing his feelings to her in many episodes "Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R.", "Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L.", "Operation: L.O.V.E." and "Operation: P.L.A.N.E.T." In "Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.", he is shown to be married to Numbuh 3. His last name is a reference to The Beatles, who had four principal members. * Numbuh 5/Abigail "Abby" (Gilligan) Lincoln (voiced by Cree Summer) - An intelligent and laid back African-American girl. She wears a red cap, blue dress with white stripes on the side, white shoes, and braided black hair. Despite having the highest number, Abby is Sector V's second-in-command, rarely overreacting in their missions, instead opting to calm her friends, and usually assumes leadership whenever Number 1 is absent, including saying "Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!", Number 1's usual line. She talks in third personmuch of the time, and loves sweets (especially ice cream). In "Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.", it is shown that she takes over sector V after Numbuh 1's departure and becomes the supreme leader of KND. She often had episodes focused on her which involved Heinrich Von Marzipan, a candy hunting villain and rival. Abby has a teenage older sister named Cree (formerly known as Numbuh 11 and also voiced by Cree Summer) who betrayed the KND and is a recurring teenage villain. Her last name is a reference to the fact that President Abraham Lincoln is on the United States five-dollar bill. * Numbuh 362/Rachel T. McKenzie (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - A blond girl who is the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door Organization, and one of the major recurring and supporting characters in the show. Numbuh 362 gained a major role beginning with the season two episode "Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E.", where it is explained that she is the KND's top spy. It is revealed in the season three episode "Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S." that she had taken the position of supreme leader after Numbuh 274 was decommissioned. * Lapis Lazuli * Numbuh 86/Fanny Fulbright (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - the Scottish-American head of decommissioning who speaks and yells in a. She has red hair and often wears a green shirt, an orange skirt, brown boots, and a gray helmet with the number 86 on the front. She is frequently shown to be sexist, believing girls are far superior to boys (often calling boys "stupid"). Due to this, the only character with a positive attitude of Numbuh 86 is the happy-go-lucky Numbuh 3. However, she admits in "Operation: E.N.D." that she finds Numbuh 4 to be "kind of cute". In "Operation D.A.D.D.Y", it is revealed her father is the villain Mr. Boss. Fanny's operative number is a reference to the term "to eighty-sixsomething"--that is, to trash something useless (or in this case to decommission retired operatives). * Jasper * The Delightful Children from Down the Lane (DCFDTL) * Father Other Info * Villain Debuts: Jasper, Father, & DCFDTL * Starring: ** Numbuh 1 ** Numbuh 2 ** Numbuh 3 ** Numbuh 4 ** Numbuh 5 ** Steven Universe ** Garnet ** Amethyst ** Pearl ** Lapis Lazuli ** Jasper ** Father ** The Delightful Children From Down the Lane * Cameos: Connie, Lars, Sadie, Numbuh 13, and Numbuh 65.3 * Locations: Crystal Temple, Kids Next Door Moonbase & the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane * 2x4 Tech: G.A.R.N.E.T., A.M.E.T.H.Y.S.T., P.E.A.R.L., H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P., and S.C.A.M.P.E.R. * Villain Technology: Candy Tanks and swords Transcript View the episode's transcript here. Trivia * Steven Universe is revealed before he was a crystal gem, he was an Kids Next Door operative by the name "Numbuh 48." Category:Steven Universe Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:TV Specials Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover TV Specials Category:Crossover episodes